Battle Cry
by InsaneLittleMisfit
Summary: 'Stars are only visible in darkness Fear is ever-changing and evolving And I, I feel poisoned inside But I, I feel so alive' Battle Cry Imagine Dragons. Newt/OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own on of the maze runner characters, or the book series themselves (wish I did though ) please if you like the story review and tell me what you think(: again I only own my two OC's**

* * *

><p>Darkness is a word with many meanings...it could mean a simple feeling of unhappiness or it could define the absence of light. As a fierce shiver breaks through me I can't decided which definition fits my situation.<p>

On one hand I can't see anything but blackness and on the other hand I am utterly distraught.

Despite being unaware of my surrounding I stretch my curled up body outward like a waking cat...why do I know what a cat is but not how I got here? Hell I don't even know where here is!

"Is anyone there?" My voice was raspier than I would have expected..has it always sounded like that?

Damn it why can't I remember anything?! My whole life felt like a blank page and the harder I thought the more my head hurt.

When I squeezed my eyes close I could imagine practically anything; food, animals, plants, even vehicles but when it came to any specific detail about my life I got nada. I don't even know what I look like.

Suddenly my body fell forward when the Box I was in lurched upward, lifting me up to God-knows-where. It made a loud screeching sound that resembled claws on a chalkboard causing my heart to pound incredibly fast.

Considering my first effort to call out to someone failed I decided it best to save my voice and wait until this metal contraption halts. However being alone only increased my panic as the same question bobbled in my head: why me?

Even though my eyes were shut, I could feel the warm liquid that were tears slip down to my cheeks, run over my jaw and splash down against my collarbone.

Why me?

Come on think! Think Rose!

"Rose? " I questioned the name that seemed vaguely familiar, my voice echoing throughout the box.

Is that my name? Or merely a flower I perhaps like?

Although the box was freezing my seemingly long hair stuck to my face with sweat. I tried to peer at the loose strains to see what color it was but my eyes couldn't see anything but darkness. Am I to be trapped in this black containment for the rest of my life? I had to have been here for at least twenty minutes, maybe more I can't be too sure.

I had to cover my ears at the sound of the Box coming to a harsh stop. The shaking of the old Box jolted my body to the hard ground making me groan and curse under my breath.

Getting up on my knees I listened for any more sudden changes and that's when I heard it. A latch of some sort being moved around, as if the Box was opening itself up, revealing my crazed form to the unknown.

I rose my head upward the exact moment blinding light shined down upon me. Quickly I covered my face with my hands catching silhouettes of two figures.

"The shuck is that?" A deeper voice than mine asks from above.

"Can't buggin' believe it," another voice scoffed sounding a tad amused and baffled.

"What is it!" I heard someone shout from somewhere behind the two dark bodies.

I wouldn't have expected the next words to leave one of their mouths to cause such a ruckus ,after all it's not like I'm a fucking unicorn or anything,

"It's a girl." Was all they replied and then a chaos of voices broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the guys had flattened himself onto his stomach and rested his chin against the back of both hands.

"Up and out greenie." He sounds rather annoyed at my continuous protest of exiting the box that a few minutes ago I would have killed to get out of.

I crossed my arms over my chest refusing to stand and shook my head. "Not a chance bub, what the hell is a greenie? God am I green?!" As I examined my tan skin the boy let out a low chuckle that echoed down to me.

I could hear other voices coming from above,

"The greenie's a girl?" One said.

"I call her!" At that remark the corners of my lips twitched with annoyance. I am not some prize to be sold! I couldn't stop the angry words that escaped my lips,

"Hey who said that? I'll kick your ass kid!"

"Promise?" The same boy shouted but I couldn't see him.

I jumped to my feet, face red. "Hey I want out, now!" I yelled at the boy who laid on his stomach, although I couldn't see his face I imagine an amused smirk plastered on it.

"Is that so darlin'? Hmm let me think about it." He replied.

"Come one, please help me out." I sighed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Good that." One of them replied. The two dark figures both dropped a rope down, and pulled me up.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I took in my surroundings. For a moment I forgot I was circled by unfamiliar boys and just focused on the large green, forestry walls that surrounded the town. There were sections of the village, one seemed to be growing corn and such. I looked to the other side hearing a moo I recognized belonging to a cow.

Great I know what a cow is but not who my parents are?

I need answers and I need them now.

I turned to one of the boys who had helped me out eyes subconsciously wondering him with curiosity. The boy was at least six foot, squashing my five-foot-five massively. His muscles bulged out of his tattered, short-sleeved grey shirt. I averted my gaze as he cocked an eyebrow indicating he notices me examining him. The other boys starred at me with shock and confusion as if they haven't seen a girl- now that I look around I don't see any other girls.

"Am I-am I the only-" my voice croaked and my throat felt dry.

"The only shucking girl here? Got that right." The boy I earlier checked out answers with a British accent. I didn't even bother wondering what the hell 'shucking' meant.

"I am dreaming, this is a dream that has to be it. I am going to wake up somewhere other than here." I speak to myself and run my hands through my blonde hair having a slight panic attack.

"This isn't a bloody dream greenie, it's your new life."

"New life? I don't remember my old life! Care to elaborate on how that's possible?!"

"Enough questions, you'll learn all you need to know soon enough." A dark-skinned boy barked in wearing a permanent scowl.

I raised my eyebrows than placed my hands on my hips.

"I want answers. Now."

"I thought having a girl would be more fun." The blonde boy from earlier comments.

Ignoring him as his companion stepped forward, "I said when you need to know you'll know." He stuck out his hand toward me, "Name's Alby."

Cautiously I shook Alby's hand then quickly dropped my hands to my side. I tried to ignore some of the ways the boys were looking at me. Eyes filled with dark hunger. It didn't help that I was wearing white thigh high shorts, thankfully the blue shirt I sported was baggy.

"Where am I?"

"Usually it's polite to say your name back to the person whom introduced themselves." The blonde boy says smirking as I shot him a glare.

"I wasn't speaking to you."

"Let's go over introductions shall we? This is Alby." He pointed to his pal who looked serious. blondie placed his hands on his own chest, "I'm Newt, and you are?"

My brows furrowed together as I tried to recall the name I spoke in the box.

"Rose. My name is Rose."

"Well Rose, welcome to the Glade."


	3. Chapter 3

You know that feeling you get when you see a really hot guy and you just want to get consumed by the emotion? Well this wasn't like that.

Circling me was a variety of boys, ranging in different ages, sizes, and colored skin. Some were somewhat attractive but I felt tiny as if my presence was unnecessary and unwanted.

Fighting off a shiver I crossed my arms over my chest and looked back at Alby and Newt.

"So I am the only girl...how many of you are here exactly?" I count at least fifty.

"Around fifty." Alby answered still sporting a scowl, by his stiff and tall posture I deme him as the leader.

"Fantastic." I mumble once again running my hands through my hair, I now notice that it's my nervous habit.

"Just slim it greenie, we tell every shank that arrives to take a breather." Newt says.

"English comrade, you might want to try it." I snap really not wanting to feel as confused as I was.

"Glader talk greenbean, you may want to learn it." He smirked back.

"Great now you're calling me a vegetable.." My remark earned chuckles from everyone, even a small smile from Alby. "Glad I'm so amusing."

"Very. Shall I give the newbie the grand tour?" Newt questions Alby and clearly I have no say in the matter.

"Yeah, makes sure these Klunkheads don't lay a hand on the girl, you all got that?!" Alby's voice was full of command as he realized the way the others looked at me.

"Good that." Newt replied as the others groaned and cleared a path for us.

"Gawking time is over get to work!" I heard Alby yell as Newt and I walked.

"Don't worry greenie you'll get used to it all."

"Rose, not greenie, newbie, or greenbean, got it?"

"Not a chance shank." He smiled as I rolled my eyes at his new term.

"You are going to be a royal pain in my ass comrade."

"Aye a lady shouldn't use such fowl language." Newt's voice was teasing slightly relaxing me.

"Why not? I mean if you're gonna be a-a..." What was that word Alby used? "...Klunkhead? Is that right? Please tell me I just insulted you and didn't call you attractive or anything."

Newt laughed shaking his head. "Oh nothing said by that pretty voice could insult me sweetheart."

I felt my cheeks go hot and a strange flutter pumped in my heart before I spoke again,

"Smooth moves comrade, must have had a lot of time coming up with flirtatious words being without a girl for so long." Suddenly a brilliant idea came to mind. I am the only girl here, I can get answers easily! I stopped in front of Newt causing him to nearly bump into me.

Seductively I ran my fingers up his chest noting the way he tensed.

"How long has it been since you've been with a girl?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat but didn't answer. "You know we can help each other out."

"How so?"

With a devious smirk my hands moved up and down his strong arms, "You tell me what I want to know and I-"

"Nice try greenie." Newt smiled grabbing my wrist in his huge palms. "You'll have answers when you need 'em but I am all for those other buggin' thoughts you had running through that pretty little head of yours."

I yanked my wrist back and pouted.

"Screw you."

"Promise?"

Playfully I shove the boy surprised at the laugh that escaped my lips.

"She does laugh." He grins widely.

"I guess she does." I smiled up at Newt once again realizing how attractive he ways.

"You hungry?"

"You asking me out on a date?"

How do I know what a date is but not my last name?!

Ugh patience Rose, I can get answers from another weak boy...if I can ever get out of Newt's boring tour. The Glade is interesting and all but I wasn't concerned of the where just the how, and Newt wasn't any help in that department.

"What? No, I just-I just thought the lady might be hungry but if you're not..."

"I am." In fact I wasn't aware of just how starving I was until he brought up the subject of food.

Newt had me wait outside as he entered an old building. After a couple of minutes of standing around like an idiot, I dropped my bum down into the grass and stared up at the sky. It's so strange here. Part of me was mesmerized by the odd sky while the other part grew terrified. I hated that part. Something tells me this place isn't for weaklings, fear is what can get you killed...it can also keep you alive.

Hmm wonder if I watched a lot of horror movies in my old life. God I hope I didn't get sucked into a horror film because the blonde girl gets left alone as her male companion goes off, she either dies first or stumbles across his mangled body.

"Not a nice picture Rose.." I mumbled to myself unaware of a figure coming up behind me.

"Newt already abandoned you?"

A voice asked making me jump with fright. Looking up I didn't recognize the boy but he must have been one of the many faces that gawked at me.

"I sure hope not." I smiled innocently as he knelt to get eye level with me. Something about him didn't sit well in my stomach but I ignored the feeling.

"It just seems so sketchy that he'd leave you alone with all of these guys who haven't seen a girl in years." I restrained from flinching as his cold hand moved a stain of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Oh I bet." The boy licked his lips before his eyes lowered to my chest. I felt violated as his eyes undressed me.

Before I could say anything another figure came into view. This boy was walking on crutches and put the end to his left one up against the other boys throat.

"Step away Gally." He had a threatening tone.

Gally slowly got up and away from me glaring at the newcomer.

"You're lucky Sam, I don't feel like hurting a cripple."

"No Gally you're lucky I'm currently crippled. Med-jacks say I'll be all healed up in a week maybe we should continue this conversation then."

With a low growl Gally stalked of god knows where and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The raven haired boy looked down at me with golden brown eyes and a soft smile,

"Sorry about him, he's a real piece of-"

"Klunk?" I suggested smiling as he chuckled lightly.

"Newt's already got you speaking Glader, goodie."

Leaning on his crutches the boy stretched his hand out to me,

"I'm Sam."

"Rose." I shook his palm liking how warm it felt.

"I know." He winked and for the second time today my cheeks grew hot.

"Sammy boy what the dong are you doing walkin' about?" Newt came out of the building with sandwiches in hand.

"Heard all the commotion about a shucking girl and had to see it for myself." Any harsh tone he had toward Gally wasn't spoken toward Newt.

"If I had known all I had to do was say there was a girl to get ya out of bed I would have done it a month ago when Chuck arrived." Newt joked with the boy as he plopped down beside me.

"Chuck ain't a beauty like this greenbean."

"My name is Rose!"

My outburst caused both of the boys to laugh. For the first time since my arrival I felt normal with these two boys, that was until an ear piercing scream broke the peace.


	4. Chapter 4

The scream had come from beyond the Glade and in between the gap of the foresty walls that surrounded us.

Without hesitation Newt darted off toward the noise and I so desperately wanted to run after but I glanced at Sam not wanting to leave him behind.

"Go greenie, I'll catch up eventually." He didn't sound the tiny bit interested in the outburst, like he already knows what's happening. My mouth pressed in a thin line questioning what to do. Upon seeing the growing annoyed expression Sam wore I ran after Newt catching up to him rather quickly.

Panting I placed my hands on my knees before regaining my breath and glancing through the gap not seeing anything.

"What's out there?"

"The maze." Newt answered automatically.

"Ha-ha mess with the new girl." I rolled my eyes.

"We don't joke about the bloody maze dear."

Noting the hard tone in his voice I continued to look through the gap catching a glimpse of two distinct human figures running toward the group that had formed around Newt and I.

"He's been stung!" One of the boys shouted, picking up his pace barely carrying the other guy.

"Ben has been stung!"

_Stung? Like from a bee?_

I hadn't noticed my feet moving automatically forward toward the maze until Newt grabbed my arm with a stern look in his eyes.

"Non-runners aren't allowed inside the maze greenie."

"Someone has to go get them." I try to break his grip wanting to run and help but it's futile.

"They'll be fi-" a whirring clicking sound echoed through the ivory walls cutting the boy off.

"Great what the hell was that?!"

"You ask too many questions." Newts grip had gotten tighter to were it was painful.

"Newt." I say his name lowly attempting to hide my discomfort. His eyes weren't on me however they were focused on the boys running toward us or rather past them.

He seemed to be looking for something but it wasn't there.

The two boys finally made it to us, outside of the walls, and nearly collapsed on the grass ground. Ben, I believe that's the one who was injured, appeared to be ghostly pale.

"Get the med-jacks!" Alby called out before he knelt beside the boys whispering quietly so no one could hear.

"Newt." Gently I place my free hand on the one he's constricting me with. The skin to skin contact snaps him back to reality instantly and he releases my arm. Automatically I rub the painful spot.

"You, you do not try and run again, got it?" Is that anger in his voice?! Why the hell is he angry at me!

"Excuse me for wanting to be useful, asshole."

"We have rules here greenbean, rules you better learn quickly or die trying."

Guess the boy who joked around with me earlier is gone, and to think I was starting to cozy up to him.

"As for being useful you can learn how to be that tomorrow."

"I sure as hell ain't going anywhere with you comrade."

The corners of his lips turned into an amused smirk. "Slim it princess, I won't be babysitting you. So any volunteers?" Newts voice grew louder at the last part. The med-jacks had already taken the injured boy away into one of the buildings, Alby had disappeared along with the other runner god knows where, which left Newt and I with a handful of lustful boys.

Immediately their hormonal little hands shoot high in the sky.

"I'll take care of her." Gally stepped forward with a wicked grin giving me chills.

Wicked...why does that bring something back? My brows furrowed together as I thought about the word. However before I begun to remember anything the feeling went away.

"Gally, perfect-"

"No. I want Sam." I spoke causing Newt to raise a brow and the other boys to chuckle.

"Sam? You want Sam to teach you how to be useful?" A short young boy snickers.

"Nothin' useful 'bout a cripple greenie." Another one piped in.

I opened my mouth to defend the boy but Newt beat me to it,

"Shut it you klunheads! Sam is better than the whole lot of you or did you forget that? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to remind you when he's all healed up."

With that everyone fell silent growing my curiosity of Sam's injury. I didn't dare ask Newt considering he never answers what I want him to.

Newt was leading me toward the Homestead in silence.

Other runners came from the other sides of the Glade all ignoring everyone else and heading into a shack-like structure.

"That is where they make the maps." Newt says having saw my face reeling with curiosity.

"Maps for what?"

"You didn't think we just sent guys running in there for fun did you?" His tone is teasing again making me smile.

"It may have crossed my mind as a game... Why do you need maps?"

"Why does anyone go through a maze greenie? Come on I know you have a brain in that pretty little head of yours."

_To find a way out.._

"You're saying we're trapped."

"I'm not saying we're here for a vacation."

That was the last we spoke before entering the Homestead. He took me up the stairs and we stopped walking when we approached a door.

"Open up shank." Newt says knocking on the door.

I hear the clanking of Sam's crutches and seconds later the door gets opened.

"What's up?"

"Your turn to babysit."

"It's almost nightfall, shouldn't the greenie be getting her sleeping situation..situated?"

"Kinda why I brought her to you Sammy boy."

"Wait, what?" Me and Sam said at the same time bewildered by what Newt was suggesting.

"You're more than welcome to sleep outside with the other slintheads, I thought you'd prefer to be with someone you took a liking to and who won't try anything."

_Does that mean he doesn't trust himself not to try anything?_

Sam and I shared a look, although he did protect me from Gally that doesn't necessarily mean I don't doubt the boys intentions.

He looked at Newt and nodded opening his door so I could enter.

"Good that." Sam smiled closing the door behind me as Newt left.

Awkwardly we stood in his room not knowing what to do.

I was first to speak,

"Where were you earlier?"

"Huh?"

"You said you'd catch up to us but you didn't.."

With a sigh Sam leaned on his crutches, "did Newt inform you of the maze?"

I nod waiting for him to go on.

"Everything we do, our whole life greenie revolves around the maze and finding our way out...that's what the runners do it's what I use to do."

"Is that how you got injured?"

He looks up at me with a flash of anger in his eyes before it vanishes.

"You can sleep on the matters."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I got a sleeping bag, I'll be fine."

"No I'm not taking a-"

"A cripples bed?" He sounded insulted.

"I was going to say anyone's bed."

He seemed utterly shocked as if he's come accustom to harshness. Considering the way the other shucking boys talked about him I can't blame him for being hostile.

_Did I just say shucking? Now I'm turning into a Glader, soon I'll be growing bulging muscles like Sam and Newt. Fantastic._

"I don't mind resting on the ground unless you want to share the bed with me." I wink making his cheeks go bright pink.

Nervously I runs his hand through his dark hair. "Only if the girl insist." Sam hops around on his crutches then grabs a dark blue sleeping bag and drops it on the ground. He seems to be struggling with flattening it out for me.

"I got it Sam." With a kind smile I kneel on the ground and fix it myself.

"Sorry greenie."

"You don't have to apologize."

Sam winces in pain as he sits on his mattress. With some effort he heist his legs up on the bed then lays down.

"Night Sam."

"Good that greenbean."

"It's Rose."

"Good that, Rose."

I close my eyes, tugging the sleeping bag so it covers my head completely.

Being left with my thoughts brought back my earlier questions.

_Why am I here?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_What the hell was that thing I heard from inside the maze?_


	5. Chapter 5

I tossed and turned in the sleeping bag, ironic name considering I couldn't fall asleep. I have too many thoughts running through my head. At first I tried to fall asleep to the sound of Sam's breathing from across the small room but obviously that didn't work. I tried to create images in my head, forcing a dream but that also failed.

Finally getting sick of being wide awake I decide to take a walk, hopefully that will exhaust me. Quietly I got up and opened the door, wincing as it creaked a little. I hear Sam moving behind me but as I turn around I see he's sound asleep. Relieved I continue to make my sneaky exit, glad the wooden steps were sturdy and didn't make a sound.

Outside of the Homestead many of the boys slept in their sleeping bags. Some snored as other berried their heads under the only protection of the night they had.

Jesus, why would someone do this to us?

We're just kids! I'm-how old am I? Another question to add to my list.

I cross my arms over my chest and cling to my elbows tightly as I walk silently past the bodies.

The sky was dark and hardly anything was visible. For some reason I didn't fear getting lost, I doubt I was some super advanced navigator in my other life but I think I can handle my way around the glades.

I wounded up near the vine covered walls but that's impossible. The earlier open gaps were sealed, closed together like it was a door.

"What the hell..." I whispered touching the cold stone. "I must be dreaming.."

"Depends do you usually dream of strikingly handsome men?" Hearing a voice frightened me, I spun around quickly holding back a squeal. Seeing Newt's amused features relaxed me.

"Asshole you scared me...and you're a boy, not a man."

"Language greenie." He warned making me roll my eyes. "Age doesn't make you a man around here, those days are gone."

Age..

"Hey how old do I look?" I immediately regretted asking that question as Newt's eyes wondered me up and down making my cheeks flare.

"16." He answered. "You shouldn't be out here at night greenie." Not sure why but I took a step back as he stepped forward. I felt the wall press against my backside.

"My name is Rose."

"Whatever, you shouldn't be out here Klunkhead."

"Real easy to insult a person with a foreign word comrade." I shake my head chuckling unaware of him only a couple inches away from me until I lifted my head up.

"Newt.." I trailed off as his hand moved a strain a piece of my blond hair behind my ear.

"You're very beautiful Rose."

For a moment I couldn't react, I had wanted to get answers by any means necessary but now with the given opportunity I-I can't. It doesn't matter though, Newt stepped back.

"You should get back, Sam will freak out if he wakes and you're not there. Slinthead 'll probably trip down the stairs in a rush."

I nod and walk past him.

"Oh and newbie, next time you're trying to sneak away you may want to try and be quieter."

"Thought I was quiet." I state offended. Hell I got past all the other boys.

"Maybe to a sleeping guard, not one that's awake."

"Why are you awake?"

"Same reason you are."

Can't sleep. Wonder what his reason for that problem is..

"Try and sleep greenie, you're gonna need it." Newt says before walking in front of me heading to the Homestead. I follow after, walking by his side.

"Wait, why are the walls closed?"

"Because it's what they do at night." He replied simply like I asked a stupid question. "They open again in the morning."

"Why?"

"Too many questions greenie. You'll know-"

"When I need to know, got it. Night comrade."

"Night Rose."

I spun on my heels just outside of Sam's door with a smirk causing Newt to arch a brow.

"What?"

"You called me Rose. That's twice tonight."

"So?"

"I think you're starting to like me."

He scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest, "in your dreams greenie."

"Please like I'd waste my dreams on you Newt." I joke glad to hear him laugh quietly.

"Bet ya tonight I'll be running through that pretty little head of yours."

"Now who's dreaming?" I smile and without giving him a chance to continue our I banter I enter Sam's room and shut the door.

I can hear Newt chuckle before his footsteps die away.

Sam sure was a heavy sleeper, good thing I wasn't in any real danger, however I knew he'd protect me like he did when Gally came on to me.

Miraculously I managed to surface enough exhaustion and fell asleep in the sleeping bag, not dreaming of anything. Just darkness.

A groan involuntarily escaped my lips when I felt someone poking me on my side with some sort of stick.

"Up and out greenie." A voice says but I'm too tired to care who it is.

"Go away."

"Not likely." Sam. Definitely Sam. He must be poking me with his crutches.

"Come on greenbean we got stuff to do." I refuse to move from my comfortable spot and respond to his words with another groan.

"Rose, don't be a princess and get your butt up." Sam's voice was dripping with authority I instinctively fluttered my eyes open.

Sam was hovering above me with a smile as he continued to jab my side.

"Alright, alright I'm up."

To my surprise the room was still pretty dark I'm guess the sun isn't up yet. Fantastic.

"Better be a pretty darn good reason you got me up this early Sammy."

"Ugh only Newt calls me Sammy. I hate it."

In that case...

"Awe but Sammy is such a cute name, why don't you like it Sammy?"

"Shut it greenie."

I get up off of my ass with a confident smile.

"Let's make a deal, you call me Rose from now on and I'll never call you Sammy again." I stretch my hand out toward him.

Sam reluctantly shakes my palm.

"Now that we have an understanding let's go."

"Go where?"

"I gotta show you something."

Sam was watching me intensely as he motioned for me to peer through the oddly placed window. We were located somewhere else, he didn't give me a chance to ask anything just kept saying to keep my mouth shut while we left the homestead.

"And I'm looking for.. What, exactly?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Sam hushed me, so I pressed my lips shut and tried to focus out the window and grasp what is so important. When I figured it out, I gasped: I was looking in the Maze. Outside of the window was a long, narrow pathway that eventually ended and reared to a sharp turn.

The sound I heard from earlier that day, when the maze was open, returned again. Every few seconds, the whirring would be cut off by a sort of hiss, as if whatever was making the noise was emitting a deep breath.

My heart was pounding with anticipation. Part of me wasn't afraid, hell I wanted to physically go through the window and see the source of the noise for myself.

My curiosity was soon drowned out by fear.

A bulbous, dark creature, with many appendages such as spikes, shears and rods came into view.

My throat felt dry as I watch the odd thing moving closer and closer until it was inches from the mere glass separating us.

"Sam.."I began to say but was cut off when the creature lunged for the window, some of its random spears and rods smacking against it. "Can the glass break?" I asked, voice lace with fear.

"Nah, we're safe."

I sighed relived, that is until he said,

"Well I mean it hasn't yet."

"Oh well in that case- are you guys insane! It-that thing-"

"Griever." He says.

"That Griever-if it gets through what are we going to do then?"

I ran my hands through my hair feeling like I was going to have a panic attack.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine." Sam walked over to me, taking my hands in his as he leaned on his crutches for support. "I won't let anything happen to you, alright Rose?"

Sam's thumb was rubbing the outside of my palm in a calming motion.

I nod and let out slow, deep breathes.

I should have learned by now there isn't much time for relaxation in the glade...

A scream broke our silence frightening the shit out of me.

Out of coward intentions I threw my hands around Sam's waist nearly knocking him over luckily the boy has good reflexes.

"It's okay you're safe Rose." He whispers resting his chin on top of my head considering I was shorter than him, my head resting on his chest.

"What was that?" I want to release Sam but my arms are locked firmly around him.

"Ben. He's going through the changing."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's face twist in pain as we stroll around the glade.

"Are you alright?" I question noticing the struggle he seems to be trying to hide.

"Peachy." He replies with a forced smile.

"Sam if you need to rest-"

"No. I am fine." Sam's tone is flat and cold and unaware of my action I flinched.

With a sigh Sam stops walking. "I do need to rest actually, thank you for your concern...I'll be in our room go get some breakfast from Frypan. He's the best." Frypan is a teenage boy who towers over me, and is quiet hairy needless to say I was worried to eat anything he was cooking.

The moment the scent of fresh eggs hit my nostrils I no longer care about the boys appearance.

"So you're the greenie everyone's hollering about." Frypan says while putting the food on a plate.

"So you're the great cook Sam boost about."

The boy snorts with a crocked grin, "shank just wants extra on his plate."

With a laugh I take the food and turn to see where to sit...everyone was starring at me, some whispered others just gawked. I single out Gally who was giving me the willy's. I sighed and headed out of the building, finding a tree to eat under.

Why are they so interested in me anyways? I'm nothing special just a shucking girl. I was afraid of what some of them might do...maybe it's not a smart idea to be outside by myself without Sam. I should just eat in his room.

I got up deciding it best to be by Sam's side when I felt someone behind me. Pure instinct I turned to punch the lurker only for him to catch my arm and pull me against his hard body.

The British blonde boy smirked. "Easy there greenie it's just me."

"Newt you scared the Klunk out of me!"

"Look at you love sounding like a true Glader."

"I'm nothing like your boys Newt." I growl fully aware of him still holding me against him.

"Believe me, I know." He winked causing my cheeks to burn.

"You must have been a real ladies man in your other life." I smirk cocking my head to the side.

"Wouldn't know. I don't remember anything about who I was before arriving here."

"So it's not just my memories that are all blank."

"Course not shank, you ain't that special. Speaking of special ed where is Sammy boy?"

"I'd be more than willing to tell you if I can have my arm back comrade." I could swear his cheeks blushed slightly before he released me, mumbling an apology. "He's in his room, his leg was hurting real bad."

"He alright?" Newt was concerned.

I shrugged honestly not sure.

Comrade frowned at my answer.

"He'll be fine, probably taking some pain killers than will be back to his chipper self."

I nod.

A scream echoed around the Glade making me jump in fright.

"Don't worry about that greenie-"

"Ben right? Sam said he was going through the changing...what does that mean?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"I need to know. What if I go out into the maze and the same thing happens to me-"

"You are not to go out in the maze." Newt's voice was stern and commanding, "only the runners are allowed out there and you are not a runner."

"I could be one-"

"Yeah and then you'd end up like Ben or Sam perhaps even worse."

"Sam got hurt during a run?"

"I am not going to spill some sob story about his injury. You want to know ask him."

Newt begun to walk away but I chased after him, for the first time noticing he had a limp.

"What about you? How did you get hurt?"

"Story for another time love. I am going to check on Ben...I take it Sammy showed ya the Griever?"

"Yeah thanks for that frightening image to fall asleep too."

He chuckled, "as I recall you aren't sleeping well anyways."

"Neither are you comrade." I joke punching his arm playfully. I still remember the way he brushed a strain of hair behind my ear the night before, giving me chills.

"Ow greenie, easy on the merchandise." Newt smirked bumping his shoulder against mine as we continued to walk.

"Pl-ease I am obviously the show pony here, if anything you should be careful."

"You're probably right, be a shame if anything happened to your pretty face."

Newt and I went separate ways: he to check on the screaming boy and me to check on Sam.

The raven haired boy was lying on the bed, his bottom jeans rolled up reveling his leg purple and yellow with bruising.

Sam had a pointy needle in his hand. With a wince he stuck the vile into his injured leg and injected whatever was in that serum into him.


End file.
